HaloDr Who - The Year the Galaxy Cried
by Dictatorsheep101
Summary: The Daleks have utilized the cracks in time and space to travel to a new galaxy in a new universe.
1. Chapter 1

Halo/Dr Who Crossover – The Year the Galaxy Cried

Space was Dark. Always very very dark. Pinpricks of light called stars were all that made the cold silent abyss look beautiful. A Halcyon class cruiser rumbled through this abyss.

"Thank you Anthony" Said Captain Samantha Stone. She grasped the Hot Chocolate in her hand and let her back sink into the chair.

"My Pleasure Captain!" The Large burly Scottish man said. His Apron a patchwork of stains. The Doors closed behind him as he exited the room.

"Captain to the Bridge! Captain to the Bridge!" Stone eyes lazily opened as she forced herself up and out of the room.

"What now?" She continued as she hurried onto the command deck.

"We receiving a transmission Captain." A young ensign stated.

"What out here? No impossible. Check it." She replied.

"I Have Captain. Several Times. It's not of any known Origin." The ensign continued

"Is it Sangheli, Uggnoy, Anything?" Captain Stone asked.

"No and that's not the creepy bit Captain." The Ensign stated.

"What is?" The Captain said.

"It's translating itself. They already now our language whoever they are." The Ensign said.

"Okay then Play the message." Captain Stone said.

"Aye Aye Captain!" another ensign shouted.

He tapped his console hurriedly. Button and switches were push pulled tapped and hit.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The loudspeakers screamed.

Captain Stones Eyes widened. "Raise the Shields! We may need Them."

"DALEK BATTLEGROUPS ARE IN POSITION." One Dalek Screeched. Another Dalek turned its head towards a group of Daleks at their consoles.

"PARTICLE BEAM WEAPONS LOCKED AND PRIMED" It Stated.

"EXTERMINATE THE ALIEN SHIP! EXTERMINATE!" A Black Dalek Screamed. Its Gun and Manipulator arm moving madly in front of it.

A Barrage of Green lasers smashed into the Halcyon Class Cruiser. The Ship burned in fire and after 10 seconds that was nothing but debris and floating bodies.

"NO SURVIVORS DETECTED." One Dalek screamed

"SIGNAL THE FLEET. THE INVASION BEGINS." The Black Dalek said.

*Earth UNSC Headquarters*

"As you all know" Admiral Hood said addressing the twenty or so Admirals in front of him. "The UNSC Sword and Shield has gone missing." A Round of nods and murmurs of acknowledgement went round the room. "Well we received this transmission shortly before when we believe it went missing. Admiral Hood Pressed a small blue button.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Screeched loudspeakers in the room.

Frantic deliberation began between the group of Admirals. As this happened a messanger came in and whispered something into Admiral Hoods ear.

Admiral Hood cleared his throat silencing everyone in the room and then proclaimed "I'm afraid I'm going to have to call this meeting short. The Arbiter his on his way and has requested to see me at once.

*10 hours later*

Admiral Hood walked into the darkened room. The Door silently slid shut behind him. The Arbiter was standing on the opposite side of a holo table.

"Admiral Hood. It is, agreeable to see you." The Arbiter stated.

"You too Arbiter. Why have you come to see me." Admiral Hood asked.

"Because Admiral the Galaxy is in great peril." The Arbiter replied

"How so?"

"That Cruiser, the Sword and Shield that went missing. We believe we know what happened to it." The Arbiter said. "You see in recent weeks we have had several unknown incursions along our border on the edge of the galaxy." The Arbiter tapped the console on the table several times and two planets appeared. "The Colonies of Xalhaway and Jacroo. They were burnt. Not glassed but burnt." The Arbiter pressed several more button. This time 3 CCS Cruisers appeared and 6 SDV Corvettes appeared as well. " The Wreckage of the Lance of Retribution" One the Corvettes started blinking red. "Came through a slipspace portal that opened near Sanghelios."

"What did you find?" Admiral Hood inquired.

"We don't exactly know and thought you might." A Hologram of a strange creature with a sucker at the end of one arm and a gun for another arm appeared. "Admiral Hood, what do you know of the Daleks?"


	2. Chapter 2

Halo/Dr Who Crossover – The Year the Galaxy Cried

The Sucker plunged straight into the orb on the Console. A Dalek turned its dome from the console towards another dalek. Its Blue eye burning with the fiercest hate imaginable.

"UNKNOWN ENERGY SOURCES DETECTED IN GRID 451" the Dalek screeched.

"OPEN A CHANNEL TO THE FLEET" the Black Dalek commanded.

A giant blue screen erupted in the front of the group of Daleks.

"REPORT" A Supreme Dalek said. It was Blue with giant Gold half triangles sticking out of the neck area. (Similar to Davros Supreme Dalek).

"WE HAVE DETECTED A UNKNOWN ANONOMLY IN GRID 451! REQUEST PERMISSION TO INVESTIGATE!" The Black Dalek screamed. Its lightbulb flashing with every word.

"PERMISSION GRANTED! THE FLEET WILL CONTINUE ON COURSE TO THE PLANET KNOWN IN THIS UNIVERSE AS HARVEST" The Supreme replied. The Commination Hologram disappeared.

"If these things burnt your planets then they must be very powerful." Admiral Hood said. "I'll have a Fire team of Spartans in investigate."

"That Would be good Admiral." The Arbiter closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I remember standing that when I was young. The Fields were full of life and Avian creatures soared in the skies. Then this. The Fields turned black. Burnt Carcasses littered the floor. Sangheli, Unggoy and others all alike."

"That's the scene we were faced with throughout the war. Lets hope we can put an end to this new menace before death on that scale occurs again." Hood replied, his face stone cold.

"Let us hope so Admiral. For all our sakes this time." The Arbiter said.

A Single brown saucer dropped out of hyperspace over Arkanus. Arkanus was a Forerunner world on the fringes of the Galaxy yet undiscovered by anyone for 10,000 years.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED" A Dalek reported.

"BEGIN SCANNING AND LANDING OPERATIONS. WE WILL DISCOVER THE SOURCE OF THE UNKNOWN ENERGY." The Black Dalek ordered.

"SCANS INDICATED ENERGY WAVES DISPERSING IN AREAS IN SIMILAR TIMEFRAMES." Another Dalek said. Its dome swivelled round to face the black Dalek.

"ALERT ALL DALEKS! UNDISCOVERED CREATURES MAY BE TELEPORTING VIA CRUDE TECHNOLOGIES." The Black Dalek replied.

-3 hours Later-

"ACTIVATING INFRARED AND THERMAL OPTICS!" A Dalek said. 3 Daleks were moving slowly down a Forerunner hallway.

"ALERT ENERGY WAVES ARE DISPERSING AHEAD OF US!" A Dalek said. Its Gun arm lifted to the point of the disturbance. A Promethean Soldier stood in front of them. Two more appeared behind it. They stood staring at the strange Metal things in front of them. The Prometheans then remembered their programming and orders, lifted their suppressors and fired. Hundreds of small orange dots ricocheting off of the Daleks armour plating.

"MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION" The Daleks screamed in unison. Three beams of Blue lighted flew out of their guns sticks and hit the Prometheans. They crumpled unto the floor in many parts. Smoke rising from their burnt chassis. The lead Dalek turned to face the other two.

"ALERT ALL DALEK UNITS. NATIVES ARE HOSTILE!" the Dalek ordered.

"WE OBEY" They replied in unison.

"MUTIPLE DALEK UNITS REPORTING HOSTILE CONTACT. TEAM 17 WAS OVERRUN AND EXTERMINATED." A Dalek reported staring at its console as various figures spilled across it.

"TRANSMAT ALL DALEKS BACK TO THE SAUCER. PREPARE FOR ORBITAL BOMBARDMENT OF THE FACILITY. ALERT THE FLEET TO THE NEW SPECIES OF ROBOTS WE HAVE DISCOVERED." The Black Dalek ordered. It stuck its plunger into a nearby console and an image of the planet came up. "PREPARE WEAPONS AND EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Room broke out into a chorus of Daleks screaming for blood with a single word.


End file.
